A known cutting device is the rotary slicer. Where meat is advanced into a thin blade rotating at relatively high speeds. The cutting action of this device is defined by the high slicing to chopping ratio. The resultant blade velocity vector is nearly normal to the direction of advancement. Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,285 describes a hand powered circular rotary surgical blade with a concentrically mounted cylindrical depth guard. Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,764, describes a powered rotary scalpel method that is capable of developing a relatively high blade velocity relative to linear hand speed in the direction of cutting.
For certain clinical procedures, it is very important to make incisions to a precisely controlled pre-determined depth. Certain known devices and methods can be found that address the need to control depth of cut such as Feldman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,598 and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,076, which describe a depth limiting foot or ski element used in conjunction with a scalpel. Another known method is Urban, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,996, that discloses a blade actuating assembly, which permits selective longitudinal linear reciprocal movement of a tissue cutting blade positioned at a distal end of a trocar assembly, from a non-deployed position to a deployed position and back to a non-deployed position. The Urban device moves in a longitudinal motion only and punches into the tissue.
The known methods of tissue incision include the use of scalpels and scissors that mechanically cut the target tissue. Scalpels and scissors are useful tools when the sharp edges of the devices are clearly in view of the clinician. However, during certain procedures the sharp edge or edges may be hidden from view and prohibit the safe use of the cutting instrument. Furthermore, as the edges are hidden, it is very difficult to determine the precise depth of cut. Other methods of tissue manipulation include the dissection of different structures along natural lines by dividing or tearing the connective tissues. A blunt or sharpened obturator, such as those used with trocars, may also be used to cut and/or dissect tissue. Again, with these devices it is difficult to determine the precise depth of cut. Electrocautery devices are commonly used to surgically separate tissue. Other means of tissue manipulation include the use of energy-assisted scalpels. These devices make use of ultrasonic, laser, and radio frequency energies to assist in the manipulation of tissues. Excess energy delivered by these devices can result in collateral tissue damage, such as thermal charring and desiccation. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for cutting that will allow precise control of the cutting edge and for rapid cutting of various materials including incision or dissection of tissues in a more controlled manner than currently exists.